User talk:I39darkblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Eds' Adventures Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 15:03, March 6, 2013 Hm...maybe. Daer Darkblade Love You Stroy Line It Is Me benskywalker101, But Please Call Me Ben "Maza" Skywalker, Keep Making Awesome Details About Ya Peace! & "May The Force Be With You!" Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 18:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yeah? Tigerman531 (talk) 01:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes? Oh, sure. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pal, I'm Planning to do a Video Special of Ben & Kara Getting Married But The Problem is I'm Not That Great of a Photoshop/After Effects Kinda Guy! "What Should I Do Buddy? P.S. Gotta Make a Ben Skywalker's Adventures Chronicles in 2015 Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:10, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Buddy, Can You Check My Triva Page. Hope It's Fine if I Use Your Brother in That. P.S. Are You Avoiding Me? From Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 02:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I got a question, are you gonna upload The Ed's Adventures on Wenoo.Net, in chace your videos on YouTube get removed due to Copyrights?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 04:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you recall seeing a show called, Team Galaxy? It's made by the same company that made Totally Spies.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 00:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes? Just ask if you can share her. I'm surprised someone so sexist like Aresia would be married. Scorn: I see. I still don't understand why she would ever want to be married. She hates guys, which I think is offensive. Aresia: Why do you ask? Well, it's nice to see that there are some similarities between the two, but I'd need to know what Aresia's new goal in life is if it's not to kill guys anymore. Scorn: Agreed. (gulps) Immortality is in your blood I see. Seen the Elements of Harmony page? Have you heard? user is making a Ratchet and Clank Adventure series. Remember my ideas I made last week? I wan't talking about members, I'm talking about episodes for The Ed's and Darkblades Adventures series. Both teams already have enough members as it is. Have you recall seeing a show called, Di-Gata Defenders? Can you darw, or do animation? Cause I was thinking if you can einther Darw, or make a animation of Darkblade, and Legion, It's be really cool. Not much of an artist or animator, huh? You know, you forgot to add The Ed's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. You know, you forgot to add The Ed's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Since you did a catagory for your enemines, can you do a catagory for your allies? how about honorany members? No offense to this, but you send me to many messages at once. My inbox stopped working 'cause of that. I'm sorry dude. I'm not happy with YouTube lately either. It's Google we should be mad at. They own YouTube now. tigerman531: Pal, you need to calm down. Please.